Technical Field
The embodiments herein is generally related to a pointing device. The embodiments herein is particularly related to a finger activated mouse/switching device. The embodiments herein more particularly relate to a mouse/switching device that is activated using proximal phalanx based on back-press.
Description of the Related Art
In computing, a mouse is a pointing device that detects two-dimensional motion relative to a surface. This motion is typically translated into the motion of a pointer visible on a computer display, which allows for fine control of a graphical user interface. Physically, a mouse consists of an enclosure held in one's hand on the surface, and has one or more buttons, which is pressed by the fingers of the hand holding the mouse. Mice often feature other elements, such as touch surfaces and scroll wheels to provide additional control and dimensional input. Mouse buttons are usually micro switches, which are pressed to interact with an element of a graphical user interface, and produce a distinctive clicking sound. In a typical use scenario, after the pointer is positioned on screen by moving the mouse on the surface, a mouse button is pressed downwardly in a quick motion to enable a software enablement to invoke an expected computer action or result. Alternately, the button is pressed downwardly twice (or even three times) in quick succession to invoke an expected software driven response. In a still further embodiment of the traditional mouse, a button is pressed down and held down until an expected time related response is achieved. The three-button scroll mouse has become the most commonly available design.
The existing mouse generates a carpal-tunnel effect or syndrome on the users because the user tend to click the mouse with the tip of their fingers, thereby causing the fingers to bend. The existing designs of mouse cause pain in the palm since fingers need to be bent. Further, the existing mouse includes a rounded/elevated portion closer to the wrist side of the palm. The rounded/elevated portion in the existing mouse designs causes the muscles to restrain.
Hence, there exists a need for a mouse that eliminates pain caused in the fingers due to carpal-tunnel effect or syndrome. Furthermore, there exists need for a mouse that eliminates the rounded/elevated portion to prevent muscle strain. Still further, there exists a need for a finger-activated mouse that is operated with a back press operation using the finger areas other than the fingertips. Yet there exists a need for a finger-activated mouse that facilitates natural clicking operation.
The above-mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein, which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.